The Legend of Citlali and Lalawethika 2
by WolfFreak-185
Summary: Very creative title, NOT! Anyway, the long awaited sequel to Citlali and Lalawethika's journey!  Please, Read and review! I don't have a summary up just yet, but when I have one this will be replaced by it!


**YES I AM BACK BABY! HAHA! BRING OUT THE FIREWORKS IT'S TIME TO PARTY!**

**Okay, I had to get that out of my system. I GOT A NEW PUPPY! Her name is Sally, and she is ADORABLE! A chesapeake bay/ chocolate lab mix! And her ears don't grow normally, one grows, then the other grows bigger, and they never lay flat. Now as you all know Citlali and Lalawethika just defeated the forces of evil, totally cliche! NOW we dig into their lives even more, sort of like eating shell fish, at first you break open the shell, like you do a book, and as you keep eating/reading it gets better, and when your done, your full! HAHAHA, I know that sucked, BUT I have a story to write, and you have one to read! So, ON WE GO! Oh wait, I have to wake up the Watcher!**

* * *

**_Hey, Watcher, wake up!_**

_No._

_**Watcher, it's time to narrate again!**_

_I don't want to..._

**_Jeeze, it's like getting my sister out of bed before noon, you can't! *Grabs his bed and flips it*_**

_Woah! *Lands on ground* Young lady!_

_**Yes, I know I rock, but get on with the narrating!**_

_*Sighs* The last time we saw Lalawethika and Citlali they were walking through the forest to Slough Creek, a long journey, but they made it in record time. After defeating Arrow, Lalawethika suffured a few scars, and some hair loss where they were, but the fur soon grew back. Citlali was still as white as ever, she only suffered a few scrapes, and managed to help save many pups during the fight, as well as some elderly..._

* * *

"Come on, Lalawe, move your feet!" Citlali ran ahead of him.

"Citlali, we've been running for hours, can't we rest?" Lalawethika asked, "And I hate that nickname!"

"Would you like it if I called you 'Our Savior'?"

"Actually Lalawe has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Citlali laughed and ran through the forest, thinking of the past few months. She and Lalawethika defeated Arrow and were the heroes of the Yellowstone wolves, a heavy burden(Actually no one would stop calling them that). As she ran past the trees she saw Slough Creek.

"Wow..." She turned around and saw Lalawethika run up and gasped.

"Great view!" They ran down to a hill and looked around. Lalawe took a sniff, "Three hunting grounds, one more than Amythest Mountain, "Another sniff, "Two areas occupied by other packs."

"Great sniffer you got there." Citlali teased.

"Ha. Ha." He ran down the hill with Citlali following, "What do you want to do?"

"Check out the area, make sure there are no other threats besides bears and other wolves."'

"Great idea!" The two mates ran around the area, sniffing. Coyotes were still there, "I thought we left these in the mountains. They hit the hunting grounds and saw an elk herd. Citlali started stalking them. She stopped a few feet away from a female, not in it's vision.

Like a bullet shot out of a gun she took off and bit it right in the hind quarters. The elk scattered, and Lalawethika chased the elk, chasing her to the river. Citlali started running after catching her breath and chased after them again. Lalawethika got a pretty good shot at the elk, blood pouring from the wound. Citlali jumped onto the elks back and bit near the neck, and slipped, tearing the skin.

"Good bite!" Lalawethika said, running past. Citlali smiled and ran again. It took a few more bites(And ten more minutes of chasing it around through the rivers) before the elk finally fell. They dug in as they were famished, and still shedding their winter fur, which made it hard to go through the rivers. Suddenly Lalawethika wouldn't stop licking his right front leg.

"Lalawe, what are you doing?"

"I got some of it's fur stuck in my mouth!" He coughed a few times and the fur flew out of his mouth. Citlali made a face, "Sorry."

"It's okay." She went back to eating, her white muzzle turning red from the blood. They heard a few clicks and looked over.

"Howdy!" It was Leah! "I found you two!" They wagged their tails and let her come near, "I took video of you guys chasing that elk, great job!" Lalawethika 'smiled' and continued eating. Leah smiled and took a few close up pictures, "So, what have you been up to? I bet it was a tiring journey eh?" Citlali 'barked'. Leah smiled and looked over to the small hill, "I'm staying over there in a camp, hope you come?" Citlali 'barked' again, "Great, uh oh, grizzly, gotta run!" She stood up and started heading back to camp, Lalawethika turned his head.

"She's right!"

"So? They run when they see us now!"(**Does anybody else have that problem now with the new update?**) Lalawethika ate one more piece of meat.

"Come on, we should go find a place to stay for the night." They started going over to a clump of trees, Lalawethika laid down and Citlali laid down next to him.

"Good night Lalawe."

"Night Citlali." He licked her head before settling down for the night. They didn't notice a man walk over and shoot tranquilizer darts into them.

* * *

The next morning Citlali felt different. She moved her head but something was around it, and she saw Lalawethika wearing some weird thing around his neck.

"What are these?" Citlali asked, using her foot to try to scratch it off.

"No idea, let's find Leah!" They started running toward her camp site, she was eating breakfast.

"Hiya gu- WHAT THE F(**bleep**)?" She knelt by Lalawethika and fingered the thing around his neck, "Crap you guys were radio collared!" Their heads turned to the side, "Yellowstone is tracking you through the computers, what's the number on these?" She checked some numbers on their collars and typed it into her computer, "Yeah, they are tracking you! You'll have to be careful now! Me too!" Citlali looked worried, "Don't worry girl, I'll figure out why soon." She typed again and something beeped, "Great! Uh... You're being studied. They're afraid your a threat to the wolf population, I told them you weren't, but they don't believe me, it sucks to be me sometimes." She sighed and ate some more food, "Well, just be careful, once you establish a territory they're going to set up cameras around that site, and then you'll be monitored 24/7."

"That sounds bad." Citlali told Lalawethika.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Guys, what I want you to do is just... Ignore the collars for a while, and pretend they aren't there, do what wolves do and stuff OK? I'll research a bunch of stuff online, see what that big fight was about a few months ago." She pet them on their heads, "Now go, ignore me if I come by, OK... Okay don't, but don't jump all over me, just sniff me and then ignore my presence." They made noises of agreement and ran off, not after getting a few pieces of bacon from Leah. Citlali ran down the side of the hill and sniffed around before howling and running north.

* * *

**Sorry guys, that's all I got for now. School's really getting to me, and there have been a few family tragaties in 2010 that have put everybody in a weird mood. So please, stay with me, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.(Plus I had all this great stuff then Fanfiction decided to play the "FROZEN" card and I lost half of it!)**


End file.
